


view from the bench

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Yaku on the Tokyo gym bench with an ice pack.





	view from the bench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



Morisuke tries not groan aloud at the pressure in his ankle, tries his best to keep still, to keep the ice pack in place as he watches the others head back to the court. He wants to be out there with them, wants to be on the court to see Nohebi get their asses handed to them. Instead he’s stuck here, on the hard, unforgiving bench, hoping they make it through enough that he finds himself on the court before his high school career ends completely. He looks over each of the other team members, the way they all look a little worn out but excited, still eager to get on the court again after being assured that Morisuke isn’t in dire condition.

He can’t blame them, not at all. He watches them all talk to each other, though from where he is he can’t hear any of it. He’s not worried, though, not with Kenma there, observant and matter of fact. He knows that Kuroo’s defense is as good as his own, and that Shibayama is skilled, even if he hasn’t had much chance to prove it yet. Lev gives him pause, as he always does, but there’s not much he can do about that. They make their way back on the court with heads held high, and Morisuke lets out a breath and one last hope.

The end of the set is probably the most intense that Morisuke can ever remember seeing, and the outcome stays on the fence for longer than he’s comfortable with. Lev does well, even if he’s a bit too intense, blocking balls that it’s obvious the other team were expecting to get through. Kenma executes a dump with such precision and lack of reaction that Morisuke almost laughs.

Kuroo, though, Morisuke almost can’t take his eyes off. He’s every bit the reliable captain once he steps back onto the court, and his first receive only cements that image in everyone’s minds. He’s graceful and strong and confident, and Morisuke decides that even if he would rather be on the court, the view from the bench isn’t the worst in the world. He watches, curiously, the unfamiliar setup as Kenma sets another ball, Lev in front, Kuroo sneaking up behind him in an attack that Morisuke knows they’ve never done before.

It’s amazing, really, when Kuroo manages to slam the ball down on the other side of the court, the other team staring up at him, surprised. Morisuke nearly jumps off the bench in excitement, until another twinge from his ankle has him hissing in pain and readjusting the ice pack. The match isn’t over, not yet, but the look that Kuroo throws his way promises that they’ll make it worth him having to watch from the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
